


I’m no Super

by Hoonta_Of_Fics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 11:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17703158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoonta_Of_Fics/pseuds/Hoonta_Of_Fics
Summary: After a near-death experience, Supergirls life was changed forever, but she doesn’t know that.





	I’m no Super

All Kara could remember was falling. Perpetual falling, She must’ve been...hard to think….200 stories up. She was fighting a meta that created an instant solar eclipse. Now, in any other circumstance, that is a pretty useless power, unless you’re fighting supergirl - whose powers are 100% sun-based.

The DEO was able to cuff and put him in custody, but it didn’t stop supergirl from falling, luckily, into the ocean surrounding National City. The sudden shock of the water was a blanket to supergirl, reminding her of the hot summers when the Danvers’ would go to the water park. She felt her hair and cape flow in all directions in the water as the momentum from the fall kept pushing her down relentlessly into the water. She wants to go back in her mind to the happy days with the Danvers. She’s remembering her adoptive mother, Eliza, and her sister — Alex.

Alex! Kara’s eyes snap open remembering to let her sister know she’s ok for now. Kara’s relentlessly swimming towards the surface. Eventually hearing the muffled sound of DEO agents with bright flashlights strapped to the sides of their guns. Without the reliance of her powers giving her significantly increased breath over a normal human, she begins to black out. Using the last bit of her energy and will, she sticks out her hand above her, in desperation that someone with grab her. To her relief, someone does grab her. She can sill hear a DEO agent shout “I’ve got her!”. Too tired to have her eyes open, she feels her cape pulled off with a hot blanket replacing it. With all the hands on her, checking her vitals, cutting the suit, the one hand that constantly held hers was Alex.

“Kara? I’m here.” Kara is far too weak to respond, with only enough energy to lightly squeeze her hand.

**Hours later**

Kara’s eye flutter in attempts to awaken to the news of Supergirl’s new suit. As her vision focuses, she sees news reports from CatCo of Supergirl in a capeless, helmeted suit.

Picking up her phone, she texts Alex.

_what is this?_  

She sends a link of the news of helmeted supergirl.

_That’s Lena. She took the mantle for the day. I made a suit that harnessed your powers - allowing her to use them. I had to keep the DEO running and she volunteered. People haven’t noticed it’s not you!_

An ecstatic Alex tells Kara, she’s just happy to see her sister alive after fearing the worst.

_Who’s Lena?_

What stunned Alex so much was not the question itself, but how genuine it was. She knew Kara wasn’t joking around. Her heart drops to her feet. She stands there. Stunned. Her ‘civilian mode’ goes away and she shifts into ‘DEO Director Mode’. She asks Kara a series of medical questions, creating a baseline.

“What’s my name?” A concerned Alex asks.

“Alex Danvers. My sister.” As if to state the obvious.

“Who are you?” Relieved that Kara knows who she is, She needs to see how bad Kara’s memory is.

“Kara Danvers.”

Ok good. She knows herself. Alex had to be sure though...

“Who is supergirl?”

“I don’t know. Nobody does.”

Kara leans into Alex to whisper, as if to tell a secret.

“Personally, I think it’s Cat Grant. She’s always in defense of Supergirl, how can she not be?”

Alex’s eyes wander effortlessly to the floor in sadness and heartbreak, not knowing how to tell Lena. She remember’s how clueless Kara was when Lena was first hitting on her, how she helped Kara write her wedding vows - maybe the vows Alex would’ve said in her wedding.

**Years later**

Kara’s eyes open to the sun greeting her over the horizon. Hearing the sound barrier being broken, she reaches on her bedside table; which has her laptop and phone on it. Finding her phone, her notification stream is flooded with article after article about the ‘new supergirl’. The ‘new supergirl’ in question is her daughter, whom she doesn’t even remember having with Lena, Lori Danvers-Luthor. A USB stick is laid next to her phone with a post-it saying ‘play me’. She follows the instructions - plugging the usb into her laptop, she watches the content on the USB.

The video shows Kara a compilation of Kara and Lena together, from proposal to marriage. Kara struggles to hold back tears as she realizes she’s watched the video dozens if not hundreds of times, and that she’s lived a life she doesn’t remember. The video’s focus shifts to a third person: Their daughter, Lori Danvers-Luthor. The rest of the video has footage of Lori being the new supergirl - and doing a good job at it. Just as the video ends, Lena comes through the door with breakfast.

“Hey.” Lena wipes tears from Kara, “You ok?”. 

At this point Lena’s said this a dozen times to her, and everytime Kara’s cried.

“Come here.”

Lena pulls Kara Into a hug, not just for Kara’s comfort, but to hide Lena’s crying. She’s done this everyday for the past 20 years, never getting used to the impact of Alex’s video for them. Alex never did directly tell Lena what had happened to Kara, but just showed her. Lena had figured that showing Kara what had happened was the best course of action, but that didn’t make the pain go away any less.

“I can’t believe we have a daughter.”

“I know.”

“I’m so proud, I can’t wait to meet her.”

“Me too Kara.”

 

 


End file.
